


The Lake

by jinsleftnut



Category: bts
Genre: #fluff, #yoonjin #pleasedontreadthisitsactuallyreallybad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsleftnut/pseuds/jinsleftnut
Summary: Uhhh random drabble that i did for class





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the pppp gc™️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+pppp+gc%E2%84%A2%EF%B8%8F).



Yoongi was thinking about Jin again, something he caught himself doing more and more over the course of their friendship. Jin was an optimistic, lanky boy who had plump lips and an affinity for telling horrible jokes. Yoongi walked over to the window and looked out at the view of the lake he was currently at. 

He was invited to a lake party by a girl in his college chemistry class who, now that he thinks about it probably invited him with the intention of bringing him as a date. The lake was infamous on his campus among students as “the party lake”. It was a place to let loose and have fun, even if exams were taking place the next day, students would be at the lake if there was a party.

Yoongi was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by footsteps sounding onto the ground. He looked out and saw something in the distance, or rather someone. 

It was the tall figure of Jin. Yoongi gulped and glanced at his own reflection. He was wearing jeans and an ill-fitting hoodie. Not really a party outfit, he thinks. He looks back to Jin’s approaching figure and steps onto the stairs connecting to the porch he was currently on. Yoongi took in a sharp breath and wiped his now sweaty hands onto his jeans so at least he could look composed. 

The sun was starting to set and it was warm. Yoongi grabbed his phone that had been abandoned nearby when the party started to pick up; he played with the case he had placed onto it as Jin finally reached Yoongi. He could see the bright but nervous smile on Jin’s face. 

Jin locked eyes with Yoongi before looking elsewhere. Jin took in a sharp breath before speaking “Do you think we could talk?” 

Yoongi looked back at the ongoing party behind them and pointed to a bench and making his way towards it with Jin close behind.

“Here should be fine.” Yoongi muttered. They locked eyes again before Jin opened and closed his mouth, seeming to want to say something but failing. “You know you can tell me anything?” Yoongi says before speaking again, “I won’t judge you.” 

Jin clenched his fists and held them tightly to the sides of his pants “I like you!” he blurted out before looking at the ground “Y-you don’t have to date me or anything, just, just don’t ignore me, i don’t know if i could handle it.” He stuffs his hands in his pockets and sighs. 

“Hey,” Yoongi starts “Hey look at me. I’m not rejecting you, Jin.” Jin looks back up at Yoongi and pulls him into a tight hug before he can say anything else. 

Yoongi chuckles lightly and pulls away from the hug finds Jin’s hands “Can we go in now?” Jin looks down at Yoongi “Huh? Oh! Yeah sure.” he says nervously scratching the back of his neck. Yoongi chuckles again muttering something about Jin being a dork leading him back into the party.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this isnt too shitty


End file.
